Firemaking
Firemaking Training : Firemaking is a skill that can be used to set objects such as logs or lanterns on fire. Firemaking is the companion skill of Woodcutting, often trained by players to complete quests or minigames that require a certain level of Firemaking. A number of quests with good rewards require Firemaking skills, such as As a First Resort..., Recipe for Disaster, Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf, The Void Stares Back and Desert Treasure. Similarly, Firemaking-oriented minigames with good rewards include Shades of Mort'ton and All Fired Up. Also, after completing the Legacy of Seergaze quest, players can hunt down the Vyrewatch and burn their Vyre corpses for rewards. Another use for Firemaking is the ability to make a fire and cook things like meat and fish on the spot; when low-level players fight Giant rats, they can then cook the rat meat and consume it to heal life points. Burnt-out fires leave behind a heap of Ashes. Ashes sell well on Grand Exchange, mainly because they are a required ingredient to make the Serum 207 potion which many players use to power-train Herblore, but are otherwise completely useless. Players could theoretically profit from burning cheaper logs and collecting the ashes, but doing so would effectively halt any serious progress toward training the Firemaking skill. How to make fires To make a fire, players need any log and a Tinderbox. Alternatively, they may ignite a fire with a bow (barbarian training required), a Pyrelord (requiring 46 Summoning), a Forge Regent (requiring 76 Summoning) or a dwarven army axe, a multipurpose tool. Cutting trees generates logs, though players can alternatively acquire them from the Grand Exchange, or (rarely) as monster drops. After Barbarian Training, bows can start fires, excluding the Ogre bow, Ogre comp bow, Dark bow, and Crystal bow. The player can procure a tinderbox in the general store, such as those in Varrock, Falador and Lumbridge, for 1 coin. They can also be taken as a free sample from the Lumbridge general store. To burn a log, the player may: *Use a tinderbox with the log, or a log with the tinderbox. When a player does this, they will drop the log and light it with the tinderbox. *With a tinderbox in the Toolbelt by right clicking the log in the inventory and clicking the 'Light' option. *Drop the log, then right click the log and select the 'light log' option. *Drop the log, then use the tinderbox with the log. This way is almost never used, but it is still available. *Using a bow on the log causes the log to drop and kindles a fire. Only players who have completed Barbarian Training may do so. *Using a log on a Pyrelord familiar. Doing so requires level 46 Summoning . Once the player creates a fire, they will walk one step to the west if there is room there, otherwise they will take one step east. If both ways are blocked, the player will move south. If all three ways are blocked, the player will travel north. Players used to go to a large area such as the Grand Exchange and light many logs in a row. This was called "power lighting" or "power firemaking". After starting one fire with a clear path to the west, more fires could be rapidly lit. When the avatar is in the process of making one fire, the player would prepare to start the next immediately after lighting the first fire. The chat box would say "the fire catches and the logs begin to burn," instead of "you attempt to light the logs." However, though this method is still possible, with the new ability to add logs to current fires and the extra experience granted by it, this old method became obsolete. Fires require an empty ground upon which to light, with additional restrictions on select buildings and other locations, including plants and ferns, adjacent to growing vines, in doorways. Additionally, closed doors block the creation of fires—except in Draynor. Conversely, open doors do not obstruct firemaking. The Grand Exchange imposes a final restriction in that players must light fires at least 2 squares away from the desks . Logs Different logs require different levels to ignite, as shown in the table below. When a log is lit, it will stay on fire for a short while. How long a fire stays lit is always random despite the player's firemaking level and type of log. As a result, Yew logs do not necessarily burn longer than normal logs. Pyre logs Players have an alternate method to increase their firemaking level by burning pyre logs. To make pyre logs, players need sacred oil, created during the Shades of Mort'ton Quest. Creating sacred oil necessitates the purchase of olive oil from Razmire Keelgan in Mort'ton, and necessitates the rebuild and restoration of the temple in the Shades of Mort'ton quest. Upon restoring the temple, players can buy Olive oil and ignite a fire in the centre of the temple with it, converting the olive oil into sacred oil. The pyre log itself results from the combination of the sacred oil and a log. Once a player obtains a log and sacred oil, they can use the sacred oil with the log, which will turn it into a pyre log. Players can then light the pyre logs on the funeral pyres to the eastside of Mort'ton. However, players also need to have Shade remains, the remains from dead shades of Mort'on. Only at the funeral pyres can the player ignite pyre logs. Burning pyre logs aids players in obtaining the key to a chest which contains fine cloth, useful for Splitbark equipment. After completing the Legacy of Seergaze quest, players can burn Vyrewatch remains in the Paterdomus Columbarium with pyre logs. Players can only burn Vyrewatch corpses with teak pyre logs or better. Barbarian Firemaking Barbarian Firemaking is part of the Barbarian training that starts by talking to Otto Godblessed close to Barbarian Outpost. A player must have a firemaking level of at least 35 in order to burn the oak log that is required for the firemaking portion of Barbarian training. There are two types of activities that fall under Barbarian Firemaking: Lighting fires with a bow and lighting pyre ships. Bow firemaking Barbarian firemaking works by using most types of Bows in the Inventory on a log. Crystal, Ogre, and Dark bows will not work. Bow firemaking requires higher firemaking than normal in order to light the same type of log as with a tinderbox, yet gives no additional firemaking experience. Players can use Sacred clay bows to light a fire, but will not gain extra experience. There are no inherent advantages or disadvantages to use a bow instead of a Tinderbox other than the freedom of a precious inventory space. One difference between using a tinderbox and a bow is that if a player has a bow equipped, and chooses the option "Light logs" from the inventory, the player doesn't light a fire. However, the use of this firemaking method is now almost completely redundant, due to the fact that a Tinderbox can now be added to the Toolbelt, eliminating the need to hold a tinderbox in the inventory. Pyre ships Warning: This activity is dangerous. You can die and lose items in this section. Items needed: *Logs *Tinderbox or Bow *Hatchet to carve the pyre ship *Ideally, Chewed bones. Players can substitute Mangled bones if necessary. When using mangled bones, bring armour, weapons, and food as a level 166 Barbarian Spirit will attack. The protect from melee prayer can provide additional defence. This activity requires both firemaking and crafting levels of at least 11 to participate. Chewed and mangled bones are acquired in the Ancient Cavern, a very high risk area. Use the required items on one of the burnt spaces (pyre sites) just north of Otto's Grotto to make a pyreship. Burning a pyreship will grant the player a prayer bonus of up to 300%, depending on the logs used, the next time the player buries bones. Torches, candles and lanterns Players can light lanterns to increase visibility in poorly lit areas. Players cannot receive experience by lighting a lantern. Some lanterns require glass, which can be made by using the crafting skill. There is a shop in Dorgesh-Kaan which sell lanterns and other firemaking equipment. There is also a Candle Shop in Catherby where you can buy candles. Balloons Firemaking can also be of use in a method of transportation. By having completed the Enlightened Journey quest and having a certain amount of logs a player may travel to the following places: Haunted Woods Torches Haunted Woods Torches were added in the update of 23 September 2009. Torches are scattered around the Haunted Woods which can be lit with 47 Firemaking and a piece of bark in the player's inventory to restore a total of 100 Prayer Points, each lit torch restores 10 Prayer Points. Lighting one gives 100 experience to Firemaking. Bonfires Bonfires are a training method announced in the May 2012 Behind the Scenes and added to the game on 10 May 2012 in the Bonfires Update, that allow for a player to add additional logs to a fire he/she or another player has made. Doing so grants the player more experience. Multiple players can add to the bonfire to increase the experience multiplier. As you level up, the amount of experience gained from each log added to Bonfires increases slightly. Once the player has chosen to add logs to the bonfire, logs will continue to be added automatically, thus making it an easier training method. Players can also receive a boost to their maximum life points from the warmth of the fire. In addition, there is a possibility of releasing fire spirits from logs added to the bonfire that will reward players with items once freed. Minigames Many players believe that the firemaking skill is most useful in minigames, especially the Shades of Mort'ton minigame, and barbarian training where players can burn pyre ships and have a chance of receiving the valuable dragon full helmet. Barbarian Assault You may receive a Penance horn or Penance master horn which when you choose to get the experience reward instead of the normal honour points. As a result from wielding it while lighting a fire you will get 2x the normal XP (this also goes to Mining and Agility). Blast Furnace Distractions and Diversions Evil Tree Phoenix Lair Trouble Brewing Shades of Mort'ton All Fired Up * King Roald III will reward players according to the number of beacons simultaneously lit. : Note: Level indicated is minimum firemaking level required; additional requirements may be needed (see the main article or Beacon Network for details). Quest Rewards Temporary boosts * An orange spicy stew has a chance of boosting or lowering firemaking by 1 to 6 (available as a result of the Evil Dave sub-quest for Recipe for Disaster.) * A Pyrelord ( ) can offer a +3 invisible firemaking boost and also counts as a tinderbox with an additional 10 XP bonus to every log. * A Lava titan ( ) offers a +10 invisible firemaking boost but does not give additional experience per log. * A Reborn phoenix ( ) offers a +12 invisible firemaking boost and has a chance to burn two logs at once when using bonfires. * A God banner offers a +2 firemaking boost for 30 minutes every day. Experience boosts * A Forge Regent ( ) counts as a tinderbox with an additional 10 XP bonus to every log, just like the aforementioned Pyrelord. * You will have extra experience per log when training Bonfires plus up to another 4% extra xp if you have more players using the Bonfire with you. This xp boost is not shown in the table below * You can get double experience if you have bonus firemaking experience, although this bonus is not included in the table below. * You can get double exp when using the special effect the book of char. This effect does not stack with any other bonuses. Notes: The familiar's +10 XP bonus does not stack with the effect of the Penance horns; only the familiar's +10 XP bonus will be in effect. The effect of the Penance horns only stacks with the ring of fire and flame gloves. Also note that with Yew, Magic, Cursed magic logs, Curly roots or Elder the XP received when lighting a fire with the ring of fire and flame gloves together is greater than simply lighting a fire with the familiar's +10 XP bonus, as shown in bold in the above table. (t) and performing the Skillcape emote.]] Mouse Options in Runescape One option to reduce the effort when training firemaking is to switch to mouse button 1 in the options interface. This allows for the player to perform a right click with a left click, so only left clicks are needed to make the fire. See also *Firemaking Training *Firemaking/Level up table *Firemaking Calculators de:Funkenschlagen pl:Firemaking cs:Firemaking fi:Firemaking no:Firemaking es:Firemaking nl:Firemaking lt:Firemaking fr:Feu de camp Category:Skills Category:Firemaking Category:Wikia Game Guides skills